Mediaș
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = City | image_skyline = Mediaş (Mediasch, Medgyes) - city center with St. Margaret Church.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Historical city centre |pushpin_map =Romania | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coa_Medias_RO.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Medias jud Sibiu.jpg | map_alt = | map_caption =Location of Mediaș in Sibiu County | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Mediaș in Romania | pushpin_map1 = Romania Sibiu | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Mediaș in Sibiu County | latd = 46 |latm = 09 |lats = 50 |latNS = N | longd = 24 |longm = 21 |longs = 03 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = Subordinated villages | parts_style = list | p1 = Ighișu Nou | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = PNL | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Gheorghe Roman | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 62.62 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 330 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 47 202 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 753.78 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone=EET | utc_offset=+2 | timezone_DST=EEST | utc_offset_DST=+3 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = http://www.primariamedias.ro/ | footnotes = }} , 1769-73. ]] Mediaș ( ; ) is the second largest city in Sibiu County, Transylvania, Romania. Geographic location Mediaș is located in the middle basin of Târnava Mare River, at 39 km from Sighișoara and 41 km from Blaj. The health resort Bazna, officially recognized for the first time in 1302, is 18 km from Mediaș. The health resort offers mineral water springs, rich in salts, mineral mud and a special type of salt, called "Bazna salt". The distance between Mediaș and the county's residence Sibiu is 55 km. The city administers one village, Ighișu Nou (Eibesdorf; Szászivánfalva; Szászivánfalva). History The first signs of human communities in the area are thought to be from the middle Neolithic period. In the 13th century, the kings of Hungary invited Germany settlers known as Transylvanian Saxons to the area, who settled in the valley of the Târnava Mare River. * According to the tradition, the town was founded in 1146, being so one of the oldest cities in Transilvania. * 1200: here would have lived around 100 inhabitants. * 1267: the first document that mentions the city is dated 3 June 1267. * 1283: another reference appears in a document: Mediaș is listed as "villa Medgyes". * 1318: the Hungarian king Charles Robert of Anjou offers the complete rights for the Sibiu region to the people living in Mediaș, Şeica and Biertan. * 1359: Mediaș is called for the first time a city ("civitas"). The first seal of Mediaș was used in 1448. * 1414: The St. Margaret church was the first church built in Mediaș. The first document that notes the presence of a hospital in the city is dated 1487. * 1448: during his preparations for the campaign against the Turks, John Hunyadi passed through Mediaș. * 1490-1534: The city is fortified by the people living in Mediaș and Șeica, after a document signed in 1477 by the king Matthias Corvinus's office. * 1517: it gets the right to organise annual fairs. * 1557: The population of Mediaş was hit by leprosy. The plague has also devastated the population of Mediaş several times in history, in 1586, 1601–1604, 1633, 1646, 1653, 1656–1658, 1660–1661 and 1717-1718. * 1562: 34 guilds are registered. * 1586: the first mentioning of a school in Mediaş ("Schola civitatis"). * 1611: it is plundered by the soldiers of Gabriel Báthory. * 1705: besieged for the last time in its history * 1771-1781: the Johann Sifft typography started its activity. * 1826: the first Romanian church in Mediaş was raised, with great effort and dedication from the Greek-Catholic bishop Ioan Bob. In the same period, Ioan Bob established the first Romanian school in the city. * 1863: public lighting of streets in Mediaş was established. * 1871: the agricultural school was founded and the G. A. Reisenberger typography started its activity. * 1872: the first train station was built. The current train station was built between 1963 and 1965. Population In 1910 Mediaş had 8,626 inhabitants, 82 years later 64,481. According to the last census in 2002, in Mediaş there were 55,153 people living. The ethnic composition washttp://www.edrc.ro/recensamant.jsp?regiune_id=2568&judet_id=2896&localitate_id=2898: * 45,417 Romanians (82.34 %) * 6,530 Hungarians (11.83 %) * 1,959 Romas (3.55 %) * 1,137 Germans (2.06 %) * 114 other Economy Mediaş is the second industrial center after Sibiu in the county. In the 14th-19th centuries, various manufacturers and professionals were members of associations based on their trades called "bresle" (guilds), the first two unions were the ones formed by tailors and cloth makers, in 1457. In 1698, Mediaş already had 33 unions. In the 19th century, unions started to merge and build factories. The first factory, called "Karres", was established in 1881 and produced various leather products. In 1888, a factory that manufactured cloth and various textiles was built, followed in 1985 by a factory called "Salconserv" that produced salami and cans. The company used to produce the famous brand of salami called "salam de Sibiu", for the company "Theil & Co. A.G. Salami und Selchwarenfabrik", located in Sibiu. In 1921, Mediaş started to manufacture windows. The factory is now called Geromed and extended its products with blackboards, mirrors, windscreens and stained glass. In the same year, a factory now called Emailul started to produce enameled pots, mugs and dishes. The "Vitrometan" factory was built in 1922 and produces various glass products, including porcelain, light bulbs and mirrors. "Relee S.A" manufactures automobile components, switches, wall sockets, relays and electric motors. Mediaş is known best for its role in production of methane gas. The area where Mediaş is located is the site of the largest natural gas field in Romania. The headquarters of Romgaz - the national gas exploitation enterprise - and of Transgaz - the natural gas carrier - are in Mediaş. Education Next to almost 20 kindergartens and 10 schools (they are numbered, and three of them have names- School no.1- Mihai Eminescu; School no.9 Hermann Oberth (German school) and School no. 10 Bathory Istvan (Hungarian school)), we mention the following high-schools: Stephan Ludwig Roth High-School, National Gas High-School, Axente Sever High-School, Automecania High-School M.I.U. High-School. Media Newspapers *Monitorul de Mediaş *Medieşeanul *Ziarul de Mediaş Tv Stations *Nova Tv Radio Stations *Radio Mediaş 88,1 FM *Radio Ring 90,2 FM Tourism Mediaş has one of the best preserved historical centers in Romania and also some well preserved medieval fortifications. One of the most impressive symbols of the town is the Tower of the Buglers, which is about 70 meters tall. Its construction started in the 13th century. In the 15th century it was raised to 5 tiers. The St. Margaret Church was finished at about the same time. Later, 3 more tiers were added in only 2 months. The roof consists of colored vitrified tiles, and 4 turrets were built. The tower had a guard, who would sound his bugle whenever an enemy approached. Therefore the tower has this name. The tower has in its South-Western corner (between the clocks) a small wooden man who rings a bell, thus announcing in advance when the clock will ring on the hour. The heavy pressure of the tower on the sandy soil is the reason why the tower is slightly tilted to the North. Between 1927 and 1930, and later in 1972, the tower was consolidated. The tilt of the tip compared with the base is 2.32 m. The city lies in the middle of the area which was inhabited by Transylvanian Saxons and in an area of 20 km around it there are dozens of fortified churches, two of them UNESCO World heritage sites. Wine The grapes (and wine leaves) that are visible in the city's coat of arms refer to the (once well-known) wine from Mediaş. For example, the wine is mentioned in Bram Stokers novel Dracula quite in the beginning: "The wine was Golden Mediasch, which produces a queer sting on the tongue, which is, however, not disagreeable" (Jonathan Harker 's diary, May 5, on his way to the castle of the count). Sports *Football: Gaz Metan Mediaş - playing in the Liga I *Basketball: Gaz Metan Mediaş - playing in the Division A Famous people *Stephan Ludwig Roth *Christian Schesaus *Hermann Oberth *Rudolf Brandsch *Doris Eisenburger *Otto Folberth *Michael Weiß *Elena Carstea *Octavian Fodor International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Mediaş is twinned with: * Sopron * Joure * Głogów * Mineral Wells References External links * Webcam located in "Corneliu Coposu" square * Mediaş Transylvanian beauty in transition * Fortified church in Mediaş * Heimatgemeinschaft Mediasch e. V. Category:Mediaș Category:Cities in Romania Category:Settlements in Sibiu County